A modern day death Finished!
by StoryNinja47
Summary: The winx and the boys go to Alfea high in the regular world. That is with powers. Icy,Darcy, and Stormy are the popular girls. What will happen when a new group of strange girls with a mysterious past join the school? Will they be able to help against Spritus Raptor and the Trix? Read on to find out. Rated T. This is my first fanfiction please be nice. Done!
1. Chapter 1

**The winx and the boys go to Alfea high in the regular world. That is with powers. Icy,Darcy, and Stormy are the popular girls. What will happen when a new group of strange girls with a mysterious past join the school? Will they be able to help against** **Spritus** **Raptor** **and the Trix? Read on to find out. Rated T. This is my first fanfiction please be nice.**

The winx walked into the school excited for the first day. That is only Stella was excited.

"I'm so happy we can start again! Now I can see Brandon!" Everybody gave her exhausted looks. Stella had been going on about seeing Brandon all summer.

"You know who I'm excited to see?"

"Yes Musa we know." Tecna replied.

"The Trix! Now that Flora is with us we totally have more people in our group!" Musa exclaimed.

"Also because Sky and Riven ditched them last year." Bloom added.

"We aren't allowed to use our magic for dueling." Tecna replied camly.

"well I for one am excited to start my new dance club!" Aisha added as they headed over to their lockers.

"Lets see, Bloom your locker is beside mine aaand Flora's, Musa,Aisha, and Stella you are across from us." Tecna said. They all walked over to their lockers.

"Hi Flora!" Bloom shouted as they saw a petite brunette walking over to them.

"Hi winx!" Flora smiled and walked over to the locker beside Blooms.

"Hi Flora!" They all greeted her.

"Snookums!" Stella suddenly shouted and ran over to Brandon. Knocking him over with a hug.

"Hi sky." Bloom gave Sky a kiss.

"Helia!"

"Nabu!"

"Hey Riven."

"Hi Timmy."

DIFFERENT SETTING

"Oh look at the little loser." Stormy snickered.

"She looks like a scared little mouse." Darcy gave an evil grin.

"Leave me alone!"

"A brave little mouse." The Trix burst into laughter and people nearby started laughing to.

The winx and the boys were walking down the hallway when they saw The Trix standing around a small, slim girl with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. Bloom frowned. (italics means thinking.) _Bullies_

Musa and Aisha were about to say something when.

"Hey!" Everybody turned to see a group of six girls walking over. The one in the middle was tall and slim and had long jet black hair flowing down her back. Her eyes were a fiery orange like two flames. Two her right were two girls one with black-purple-ish hair and indigo eyes, another with dark brown hair and aqua eyes. To her left were another two one with shoulder length slightly wavy dark pink hair and caramel eyes. The other with Red hair and jade green eyes, beside her was a girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Leave her alone." The one in the middle spoke as they walked nearer. She narrowed her eyes and looked straight into Icy's cold ones.

"Fine whatever weirdo." They walked away their gang of admirers following.

"Come on Brielle." The girl held out her hand and helped Brielle up.

"Thanks Aria."

"That was pretty brave." Aisha noted.

"By doing that you automatically made 3/4 of the school your enemies." Tecna noted.

Aria just shrugged.

"I'm Bloom."

"Tecna."

"Aisha."

"Musa."

"Flora."

"Stella."

"I'm Aria." She said.

"Brielle." The one who was just bullied said.

"Cora." The dark brown haired one smiled.

"Kiya." This was the indigo eyed one.

"Tyra." The caramel eyed one added.

"I'm Ryka." This was the red haired one.

"Hi! Are you new? Never seen you before!" Stella asked them with a friendly grin.

"Yes we just moved in." Ivy replied with a smile almost exactly like Stella's.

"Well if you need help you can ask us!" Bloom said.

"Bye!" Musa called and they walked away.

Aria nodded.

They made it through the first day wondering about the weird group of girls they met in the morning.

The Winx walked on a small street with a boutique Stella wanted to visit.

"Ahh!" They heard a scream from an alley.

"What!" They turned over the corner and saw three dark figures almost like Shadows gathered in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to . .it for reviewing! Please review and give any suggestions. I will update as much as possible it is kind of hard with life going on.**

 **Me: Life goes oooonnnnn**

 **Musa: Seriously? You need some singing lessons**

 **Stella: And trust musa to give you that**

 **Musa:Hey!**

 **Me: ummm….guys?**

 **Hee hee I always wanted to do that. Now back to the point. Question of the chapter. What would you like to be a fairy? Witch? Red fountain guy? Please give name description and how they look. If fairy say fairy of what. I would be fauna fairy of animals.**

Chapter 2

"We have to do something!"

"Winx lets transform!" Bloom shouted.

"Winx! Believix!" They all shouted together. *Transforms*

This attracted the attention of the Shadows. They turned around. One of them shot a purple bolt.

"Digital blast!" Tecna cried.

"Volcanic storm!" (Bloom)

The Shadows seeing they were outnumbered disappeared in thin air.

"That was weird." Musa commented.  
"Agreed." Tecna said. Bloom advanced over to the person the shadows had been attacking.

"Are you are right?"

"Yes, thank you." A young girl who looked about their age stood up. She had silvery blonde hair that fell to her waist, and fiery orange eyes.

(Bloom thinking) _Funny those eyes look familiar._

 _"_ There's another one!" Aisha shouted.

"Watch out Bloom!" Stella warned her. Bloom turned around to late. Suddenly the girl flipped in the air and kicked the Shadow which then disappeared by its own will.

"Whoa." Tecna said.

"Thanks!" Bloom smiled at her.

"Looks like we are even." The girl smiled back. "Oh I'm lili." She added.

"I'm Bloom nice to meet you lili." Everybody else made their introductions.

"I wonder what those were." Tecna said thoughtfully.

ARIA's POV

I finished my shower and plopped onto the bed. What a day. Thank goodness for the others.

I heard the door open downstairs.

"Oh you're back! What took you so long?" I called.

"Nothing but something weird happened today..."

NEXT DAY.

"Class I have a student who has just joined our school." announced.

Everybody looked up.

"This is Lili moon." The girl the winx met yesterday stood shyly beside . She was wearing a light blue tank top that ended and inch below the belly button. A black jacket, and a white pair of short jeans. Her outfit was complete with black flats and little white stud earrings and a blue jem like thing on a piece of black cord as a necklace. She had her hair flowing loose and the whole look made her look very pretty. Some boys whistled.

"Hey sweety!" Someone called from the back.

ignored them and told lili. "Go find a seat."

"I have an empty set here baby!" Another boy called. Lili ignored them and walked over to the back.

"You can sit here lili!" Stella called. Lili saw them and looked totally relieved.

"Thank you." She sat down and beamed at them. "I couldn't find my sister so I was kind of lost."

"You can stay with us." Aisha said.

"Who's your sister?" Musa asked. Just then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"We have another new student, this is Nex Raptor." A handsome boy with black hair and deep dark blue eyes stood beside . "Go find a seat." Nex went and sat with some other boys.

WALKING IN HALLWAY WITH LILI

"I'm thinking of starting a dance club do you know anyone who would like to join?" Aisha asked lili.

"Yes I do I'll give you her number and just tell her lili gave it."

"Oh thanks!"

They walked over to the rest of the classes and Lili left them saying she had an appointment with someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aria's POV

I wish my locker was closer to the others why does mine have to be so far away? I kept walking until i bumped into someone. My books fell to the ground. I looked up. Oh it's the new kid.

"Sorry." he said.

"No i'm sorry i wasn't looking where i was going." I knelt down and picked up my books, and headed over to my locker. Oh great he's right beside me to. Yay.

"I'm Nex."

"Aria."

"Are you new here.?"

"Yes."

"See around." I walked away.

"Bye."

Cora POV

I hummed a tune Kiya was playing recently. My phone rang. Oh! I picked it up.

"Helloo?"

"Hi, i'm aisha lili told me to call you."

"Oh ok! why exactly did she say?"

"I'm starting a dance club she said you'd be interested."

"Oh yes i would!"

"Great can you meet me in the dance room after school?"

"Umm...Sure!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up. I shrugged. Oh well it should be fun.

DIFFRENT SETTING

The Trix walked up to Nex.

"We need your help."

"With?"

"Something evil."

"I'm in."

AFTER SCHOOL

MUSA POV

I walked over to the music room and opened the door.

1000 ships rachel platten (my fav singer you have to listen to it!)

So slow down there's some kind of blessing here

But you have missed your cue

So keep your eyes set on the horizon,

On the line where blue meets blue

And I bet that silver lining,

Well I know it'd find you soon

'Cause I have sailed a 1000 ships to you,

But my messages don't seem to make it through

A sweet voice filled the room. I looked and saw the girl Kiya i met the other sitting by the piano singing. She stopped and looked my way.

"Hello!" She smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"You have a nice voice." I commented.

"Thank you." Kiya smiled. "Do you sing?"

"Yeah." I answered. "What song were you singing?"

"1000 ships."

"Its very pretty."

"Thanks."

"Mind showing me how you play it on the piano?" I decided to ask.

"Of course! come sit over here!" She smiled at me.

I walked over and sat down.

"See like this.."

AISHA POV

I waited in the large airy dance room. The door opened. Good! Her?

"Hello, you're Aisha right?"

"Yes, aren't you Cora from the other day?"

"Yes."

"Oh! lili knows you?"

"Yeah she's a friend of mine."

"I had no idea you like to dance."

Cora smiled.

"Shall we get started?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to . .it for reviewing! Please review and give any suggestions. I will update as much as possible it is kind of hard with life going on.**

 **Me: Life goes oooonnnnn**

 **Musa: Seriously? You need some singing lessons**

 **Stella: And trust musa to give you that**

 **Musa:Hey!**

 **Me: ummm….guys?**

 **Hee hee I always wanted to do that. Now back to the point. Question of the chapter. What would you like to be a fairy? Witch? Red fountain guy? Please give name description and how they look. If fairy say fairy of what. I would be fauna fairy of animals.**

Chapter 2

"We have to do something!"

"Winx lets transform!" Bloom shouted.

"Winx! Believix!" They all shouted together. *Transforms*

This attracted the attention of the Shadows. They turned around. One of them shot a purple bolt.

"Digital blast!" Tecna cried.

"Volcanic storm!" (Bloom)

The Shadows seeing they were outnumbered disappeared in thin air.

"That was weird." Musa commented.  
"Agreed." Tecna said. Bloom advanced over to the person the shadows had been attacking.

"Are you are right?"

"Yes, thank you." A young girl who looked about their age stood up. She had silvery blonde hair that fell to her waist, and fiery orange eyes.

(Bloom thinking) _Funny those eyes look familiar._

 _"_ There's another one!" Aisha shouted.

"Watch out Bloom!" Stella warned her. Bloom turned around to late. Suddenly the girl flipped in the air and kicked the Shadow which then disappeared by its own will.

"Whoa." Tecna said.

"Thanks!" Bloom smiled at her.

"Looks like we are even." The girl smiled back. "Oh I'm lili." She added.

"I'm Bloom nice to meet you lili." Everybody else made their introductions.

"I wonder what those were." Tecna said thoughtfully.

Unknown POV

I finished my shower and plopped onto the bed. What a day. Thank goodness for the others.

I heard the door open downstairs.

"Oh you're back! What took you so long?" I called.

"Nothing but something weird happened today..."

NEXT DAY.

"Class I have a student who has just joined our school." announced.

Everybody looked up.

"This is Lili moon." The girl the winx met yesterday stood shyly beside . She was wearing a light blue tank top that ended and inch below the belly button. A black jacket, and a white pair of short jeans. Her outfit was complete with black flats and little white stud earrings and a blue jem like thing on a piece of black cord as a necklace. She had her hair flowing loose and the whole look made her look very pretty. Some boys whistled.

"Hey sweety!" Someone called from the back.

ignored them and told lili. "Go find a seat."

"I have an empty set here baby!" Another boy called. Lili ignored them and walked over to the back.

"You can sit here lili!" Stella called. Lili saw them and looked totally relieved.

"Thank you." She sat down and beamed at them. "I couldn't find my sister so I was kind of lost."

"You can stay with us." Aisha said.

"Who's your sister?" Musa asked. Just then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"We have another new student, this is Nex Raptor." A handsome boy with black hair and deep dark blue eyes stood beside . "Go find a seat." Nex went and sat with some other boys.

WALKING IN HALLWAY WITH LILI

"I'm thinking of starting a dance club do you know anyone who would like to join?" Aisha asked lili.

"Yes I do I'll give you her number and just tell her lili gave it."

"Oh thanks!"

They walked over to the rest of the classes and Lili left them saying she had an appointment with someone.

 **Thanks for reading! pleaseeee review! Oh by the way anybody have any ideas for names for the other group of girl i mades names?**


	5. Character chart for when going back

Gagffghfg ahgbfjshfghdsfahghdsg

Character Recap come here if you want to check out all the chars

You know all the winx ;)

The girls

Kiya- Likes music the one who was singing a 1000 ships

Cora-Water and dance one started club with aisha

Ivy-fashion one talks and goes shopping with Stella

Tyra- tech one still hasn't interacted with Tecna

Ryka-Fire still hasn't interacted with bloom

Aria- went out with Nex, lili's sister

Lili-weird girl in the alley, Aria's sister

Other

Trix

Spritus –working with the Trix for something?

Nex Raptor- Also working with the Trix? Possibly likes Aria?

Will add more soon ;p


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi Everybody sorry its so short i had to put something up. Oh i'm hurrying this story up so it might not go above 20 chaps.**

 **Who listened to 1000 ships? It is goooooddd. She is my total awesome ultra fav singer!**

Chapter 5

School

"Hey you want to hang out?" Nex asked Aria.

Aria raised an eyebrow. That seemed to have come out of nowhere. "Ok."

"Great meet me in town square tomorrow afternoon?"

"Umm...Ok I'll be there."

"Good see you then." Nex walked away leaving Aria completely astounded.

"That was weird." Aria muttered to herself. She smiled inwardly.

NEXT DAY

ARIA POV

I put on a pair of mini denim washed out jeans and a black crop top. Then i quickly put on a pair of brown leather ankle boots. I put on small hoop earrings, and a plain silver necklace with a small blue gem pendant. I observed myself in the mirror. I quickly tied my long hair into a high ponytail. Perfect. I swung my small brown leather cross bag over my shoulder. Ok. I guess that would be ok. I sighed. I wasn't used to this feeling. Nervous. I have never been on a date kind of thing with a boy. If only Ivy was here so i could ask how i look. Ok let's go. I walked into town square. I stood and look around.

"Aria!" I turned around and saw Nex.

"Oh hi Nex." I fought away a blush. I will never blush.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about…."

SKIPPING TIME (I had no idea what to write)

"Bye Aria."

"See you later i had fun." I smiled at him.

Nex winked. "You never blush do you?"

"Never." I smiled and we parted.

Later on that day

"So Spritus is it working?" Darcy asked him.

"Slowly, but it has just started."

PLEASE REview


	7. Chapter 6

**This Chapter really goes into how lili feels and the relationship between Aria and Lili. Taking SparksPrincess's suggestion i went more in depth and into how they feel. I also intorduced how Aria and Lili came to be. So hope you like will update asap.**

Chapter 6

"Did you kiss?" Ivy asked eagerly.

"Stop it!" Aria threw a pillow at Ivy laughing. They were having a sleepover at Ivy's house.

"Is it that or are you not telling us?" Kiya asked smirking. Aria gave her a look of daggers. She raised a pillow threateningly.

"Break it up guys." Brielle gave her soft shout. All of them looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh that was good." Cora wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Let's play truth or dare." Ivy exclaimed.

"Noooooo!" Tyra gave a dramatic shout and clutched at her chest, then collapsed onto her sleeping bag.

"That sounds fun." Ryka grinned.

"Mhhh." Brielle nodded thoughtfully.

"Great!" Ivy grinned. "Ok Aria." She said meaningfully. "Truth or Dare?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Well either way you are going to tell me to do something related to Nex right?"

Ivy just grinned.

Aria gave a huge tragic sigh. "Truth."

"Ok!" Ivy grinned again. "Let's seee." She pretended to think. "Do you like Nex?"

"I knew you would ask that." Aria glared at her. "I don't know, he is nice…."

"Aha!" Ryka shouted breaking the silence.

"Admit it!" Cora punched her playfully in the arm.

"I just met him you guys, cooommeee on."

"Let's continue." Brielle said.

"Okey! Cora, Truth or Dare?" Kiya asked her.

"Dare." Cora immediately answered.

"Eat a whole scoop of ice cream in one bite." Kiya smiled wickedly.

"Awesome!" They all trudged to the kitchen. Cora sat on a stool while Ivy placed a bin of vanilla ice cream in front of her and Tyra gave her an ice cream scooper. Everybody gathered around.

"Let's do this." Ryka looked on eagerly.

Cora scooped up ice cream and put it in her mouth. She was quiet. Everybody leaned around eagerly. Cora's face turned blue.

"Ahhhhh!" Cora ran to the bathroom. They all collapsed on top of each other laughing. Even Cora laughed from the bathroom.

Meanwhile

Lili was lonely. She was used to this Aria going to a sleepover with her friends but right now she really wanted some company. Today was rough. Being the sweet gentle person she was people took advantage of that and were being total bullies.

"I want Aria." She murmured. Sometimes she felt like a little kid again when Aria had to act as the mother. Aria was her closest and most treasured person in her life. The truth was that Aria and Lili's father died before they were born and her mother died a little while after. Lili was very little and they went and lived with a relative. They were nice but Lili and Aria never felt at home. After that when Aria was old enough she moved here. Then Lili came this year. She lay down on her bed and slowly fell asleep.

Next morning

"Lili!" Aria called. She knocked on lili's door.

"Come in." Lili sat on her window seat looking forlornly out the window.

"What's wrong?" Aria sat down beside her and put her hand on top of Lili's. She looked at her concerned.

"It's just..people are so mean to me and i feel so alone."

Aria squeezed her hand gently. "Don't worry your pretty little mind people throw rocks at things that shine." Aria sang softly. "Its ok Lili you are perfect just the way you are, and remember you are never alone. You have me." Aria smiled at her.

Lili leaned into Aria's arms. "I love you Aria." She whispered softly.

"I love you to Lili."


	8. Chapter 7

**I did my first love thing in this chapter. Its my first one ever so please give me feedback. I won't be able to post until Tuesday.**

Chapter 7

"I'm still trying to figure out what those things in the alley were." Tecna was doing something on her computer.

"I'll call Timmy."  
"Hi Timmy!"

"Hey Tecna. What is it?"

"Well I'm looking for…"

Meanwhile

Aria camly walked down the street.

"Ping!" Her phone made a small noise. Aria pulled it out of her bag.

"A text from Nex...Huh it rhymes." She checked it out.

 _Nex-Hey Aria_

 _Aria-Hey Nex_

 _Nex-You available today evening?_

 _Aria-Yes_

 _Nex-Do you want to go out for dinner?_

Aria raised her eyebrows.

 _Aria-Ok_

 _Nex-See you then_

 _Aria-Bye_

Aria smiled to herself.

In the evening

Aria put on a slanted bottom black mini dress and red flats. She carefully braided her loose hair into a complicated waterfall braid. Aria sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ok."

(I'm going to skip time to after dinner because I'm not sure what they will do then :P)

Nex and Aria walked on the rather isolated beach. Aria suddenly noticed how close they were beside each other her bare arm touching his. They stopped walking and just looked on in silence. Nex looked at her and pushed a stray peace of hair behind her ear.

"You are beautiful." Suddenly Nex's lips crashed against Aria's. It was so sudden and Aria's entire body tensed up. Nex put his arms around her waist and she relaxed and kissed him back. They broke apart for air.

"I love you." Nex said quietly.

"I love you to." Aria whispered. They kissed again their love shared in a passionate kiss.

 **Me:And so…**

 **Stella" A** **www...That** **was cute**

 **Me:Ha ha**

 **Stella: No i mean really!**

 **So thanks everybody please review and tell me what you think about the kiss.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU READ THIS! (no offense for the caps it gets people attention) Ok everybody i am doing a time skip. So what has happened... Nex and Aria are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now!**

 **Stella:Whoooo!**

 **Then, their last year in high school is coming to an end,**

 **Musa:Now you're talking!**

 **But the not so good news, Spritus and The Trix have been doing reapeted attacks. The Trix have dropped out of school.. Aisha:Awesome Me: *coughs then sighs* you're interupting...now back to the point, Everybody knows about them now, and Spritus is death!**

 **Bloom:That just ruined it**

 **Me: What can i say *grins***

 **Well read on!**

Chapter 8

Aria stood on the isolated dock beside Nex.

"Aria."

"Mhh?"

"I love you."

"Me too but where did that pop in?"

Nex sighed. "I need to tell you something."

Aria raised her eyebrow. "What?"

Nex looked down at his feet.

"What's wrong?" Aria said softly. She held Nex's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Aria you know about Spritus and the Trix."

"Of course." Aria shrugged.

"I…."

"Nex?"

"Have you ever seen Spritus?" Nex asked her looking into her beautiful fiery orange eyes.

"No, i don't think anyone but the Trix have, he's said to be death right?"

"Yeah, and well...You're looking at him right now."

Aria gasped and backed away from him. "What-I…"

"My full name is Spritus Nex Raptor."

"How? Why?"

"Me and you.. All that was a lie."

"Then all that i love you stuff was too wasn't it?" Aria crossed her hands. Some of her usual "Sarcastic girl" demeanor returning.

"At first."

"You liar! I trusted you! And what did you do? You took it and crushed it! Lying that you love someone isn't a small thing! Especially if that person fell for it!" Aria shouted looking both sad and angry.

"Aria I've changed. I really love you."

"Yeah right! And how exactly do you expect me to believe that?" Aria eyes glowed like two angry flames.

"Aria you have to believe me."

"We are over Spritus Nex Raptor!" Aria shouted at him and of the dock and away.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone.**

 **I am going to give you a preview of my upcoming fanfic, City girl!**

 **This is a winx club fanfic about flora and helia.**

 **Below is the description for the story and a little bit of the beginning.**

 **Flora has lived in New York city. She is the snobby girl. As far as she remembers the most. Now Flora's mom has a job transfer and they are moving. To a small friendly town, quite unlike the city. Flora doesn't exactly fit in and she hates it. Can Flora learn the importance of change? Will Helia ever start to like her?**

 **Flashback**

 **I looked at myself in the mirror. Perfect. Flora Linphea ready for the start of a new school year. I turned my foot to look at my black knee high leather boots.**

 **"Flora!"**

 **"Miele! How many times do i have to tell you to knock!"**

 **"Sorry." A frown crossed her face.**

 **I groaned.**

 **"Really? Come on." We headed out the door and walked downstairs.**

 **"Mommy whats wrong? Miele walked over to our mom who was had her hands on the table with her head in them.**

 **Voila! hope you like it! I am going to post the first chapter as soon as i can. Oh note that above Flora is in 8th grade and Miele is in preschool. The age diffrence is big. So please read it when i post, aaaand thats it for now! Next Modern day death chapter coming up!**


	11. Chapter 11

Gsfhfhgsfgfskgfs

Chapter 8

"Aria what's wrong?" The winx and her friends were sitting in Ivy's living room.

"I-i."

"Why are you back so early?" Tyra asked

"Hold on she looks sad." Bloom looked at her concerned.

"What happened Aria?" Ryka asked. Everybody looked at her worried.

"I….." Aria ran out the door.

"Aria!"

Aria sat on the same dock where Nex had told her. She felt a small tear slide down her face.

Then more came out. She buried her face in her hands in silent tears.

"Aria." She turned around and saw Nex.

"Get out of here and just leave me alone!" Aria's usual convincing, scary shouts broke at the end as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry."

"How many times are you going to say that!"

Nex sighed and sat beside Aria. "Aria…" He gently took her hand in his. "Look the Trix they.."

"Don't go blaming it on the Trix now!"

"I am death Aria you have to understand that, My powers sometimes they turn me into someone who i really am not."

Aria looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Come with me." She led him all the way back to Ivy's house where everyone was pondering over Aria.

"Guys." She grinned nervously.

"Aria! Oh hi Nex!"

"Ok so Nex is actually Spritus and death…"Stella opened her mouth to say something. "But his powers took over him and now we don't know how to defeat the Trix."

"Ooookkk."

"We'll help!"

"Good anybody have an idea?" They all looked at each other.

"Actually." Tecna looked at Tyra.

"We do." They said in unison.

 **Later on**

"I'm thinking a head on attack would be good, i could contact them and somehow lure them there, with my army and us together they won't stand a chance."

"Good idea Nex." Darcy smiled evilly. Chapter 8

"Aria what's wrong?" The winx and her friends were sitting in Ivy's living room.

"I-i."

"Why are you back so early?" Tyra asked

"Hold on she looks sad." Bloom looked at her concerned.

"What happened Aria?" Ryka asked. Everybody looked at her worried.

"I….." Aria ran out the door.

"Aria!"

Aria sat on the same dock where Nex had told her. She felt a small tear slide down her face.

Then more came out. She buried her face in her hands in silent tears.

"Aria." She turned around and saw Nex.

"Get out of here and just leave me alone!" Aria's usual convincing, scary shouts broke at the end as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry."

"How many times are you going to say that!"

Nex sighed and sat beside Aria. "Aria…" He gently took her hand in his. "Look the Trix they.."

"Don't go blaming it on the Trix now!"

"I am death Aria you have to understand that, My powers sometimes they turn me into someone who i really am not."

Aria looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Come with me." She led him all the way back to Ivy's house where everyone was pondering over Aria.

"Guys." She grinned nervously.

"Aria! oh hi Nex!"

"Ok so Nex is actually Spritus and death…"Stella opened her mouth to say something. "But his powers took over him and now we don't know how to defeat the Trix."

"Ooookkk."

"We'll help!"

"Good anybody have an idea.?" They all looked at each other.

"Actually." Tecna looked at Tyra.

"We do." They said in unison.

 **Later on**

"I'm thinking a head on attack would be good, i could contact them and somehow lure them there, with my army and us together they won't stand a chance."

"Good idea Nex." Darcy smiled evilly.

"Lets do this." Icy laughed.


	12. Chapter 12 finale

**Thank you everybody...This is finale...Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 9 Finale

Bloom took a deep breath. The Winx, The other girls, and the boys all walked onto an empty field. The Winx were all "Winxed up" . **Musa:Nice Pun Eh? Me: Musa not in the middle of a story Musa: Right sorry!**

Suddenly Spritus and the Trix along with those shadowy things emerged on the battle field.

"Let's do this." And so the battle begun it was not at all an even fight considering each fairy had six of Spritus's minions on them. And then it happened. Spritus shouted an order in a language no one understood. Then all the minions all the underworld creatures descended on the Trix.

The Trix definitely knew when they where out numbered. The creatures trapped the Trix in some kind of a Shadow prison.

"Ahhh!" Stormy shrieked.

"We'll get you for this!" Icy yelled as Spritus sent all his minions to transport them to a prison in the underworld.

"Awesome!" Musa shouted. They all gave each other hugs.

"Group hug!" Flora cried. They all gathered together in a kind of team huddle then looked at each other.

"You know what we learned?" Ryka asked everyone.

"What?" They all looked at each other and at the same time.. "Boys." They cracked up on the grass breaking their huddle.

"One more thing we learned." Bloom cried.

"The Trix has a level of perseverance that won't do them any good?" Kiya asked so innocently that everybody cracked up again.

"No can't be that!" Aisha screamed.

"A true friend will won't judge you, A true friend will keep your secrets secret, And a true friend will always be there for you." Brielle quoted.

"Serious as always!" Cora screamed. Then everybody including the boys cracked.

Please review!


End file.
